My Broken Angel
by AsYouSleep
Summary: Spiderwick fic. Three years have passed, the magic has faded. Everyone is dealing with it in their own way. Helen and Mallory with denile, Jared with anger thats getting steadily worse. Simon is the only one who can hear him scream contains Jared/Simon


_OK kids here is a new one! First I'd like to thank you for the pleasant reviews and faves on my other story._

_A/N: I finally received and read the books, woohoo! So this story is a book/movie hybrid. Still containing Jared/Simon a bit more intense this time but still within reason. I refuse to take them "all the way" without making them 18 or something (haha). A few curse words sprinkled throughout (just a warning). Also, "flash backs" are in italics. _

_I personally think its more PG-13 than "M" but I'm serious about proper rating..._

_xxx_

Three years had passed since the Field guide had taken the Grace family for an exhilarating ride.

Three erratic years...

Aunt Lucinda passed away in this time. She went missing shorty after her father Author Spiderwick faded to dust in her arms, three months later the Grace family found her obituary in the paper.

It read more like a mystery giving only a scarce overview of her demise. Their mother told them it was of natural causes perhaps a broken heart, they knew better. Time passed and the lives of the Grace family went on sans any magical interruption, gradually the children began to believe that old age had been Lucinda's ruin. Unfortunately, accepting that marked the boundary of an era. Memories faded regularly until it just felt like a awful dream. The sole living person who had known the world of fairies and ogres was spent, what was remaining but to move on.

This movement was easiest for Mallory Grace. Adolescence came to her swiftly like a thief in the night. She suffered no awkward stage, long chestnut brown hair hung down her back. A full chest and well shaped hips carved themselves out of a once shapeless body. A beautiful girl now by any standards at 16 years old. Mallory was not coy about her assets, she was never caught without a male accessory on her arm. Sometimes Helen joked about Mallory's 'child baring hips' hoping to God that her sex talks had sunken in.

Helen never really came to grips with the former. She chose to deny it, this became easier as the magic faded and finally Thimbletack stopped appearing. To Jared's dismay he disappeared soon after Lucinda. Helen forbade the children to ever speak of their experiences, fearful of public ridicule or of suffering Lucinda's fate. As children will do they continued to knock around stories, which only caused greater problems.

Helen had become lax in the parenting of Mallory who was out on this particular night like many others. Off to a 'slumber party with the girls', did sixteen year olds even do that anymore? Helen never questioned it, Mallory always came back eventually and remarkably unharmed. That was all that actually mattered.

The twins however received the exact opposite treatment. Twelve years old nearly teens - mature enough and entering high school in the fall she was ferociously over protective of. They could have friends over and go out for _approved_ reason's but had to be in before nightfall. To them it felt like being in a high security prison. Naturally, Jared and Simon complained at first. They only ceased when their mother's exasperation turned to threats of physical discipline.

Eventually the twins learned to bite their tongues. In a couple of years Mallory would be in college and they would be teenagers free to do whatever (hopefully). Their mothers actions had a strange effect on them though, it pushed them together. They still shared one small room and were closer than ever feeling the sting of wavering love from their mother and a father who was now dead to them. More than brothers, two halves, one whole.

Their sudden co-dependence may have been in direct inverse proportion to the difference in their appearance. They had both grown in height, their stretched gangly limbs lifting them both to around 5'6" a good two inches above their mother without shoes (she _always_ wore shoes).

Simon was still very much the same, medium brown hair cut short and kept neat, mild mannered (perhaps even more so). He favored natural tones browns, forest green, usually paired with jeans. His clothes never quite fit right, Cargo's too tight to be considered cool, shirts bought from the juniors section that drowned him. Contrasted by his childhood shirts that squeezed his expanding chest so much, loss of an eye from flying buttons became a humorous house concern. Somehow he favored the latter and was wearing a particularly ill fitting blue polo. Also, Simon still loved animals more than anything in the world (except perhaps Jared). He was the proud owner of Tabs the cat, two goldfish and a little mouse he found and named in memory of the ones he lost.

He never made too many friends at school. He was too shy (painfully so), also their was a stigma attached to the Grace twins. Children heard whispers of their adventures and teased Simon relentlessly. Jared was always there to defend him, never considering his own welfare.

Jared had caused countless bodily injuries, a black eye, chipped teeth even broken ribs, he fought ruthlessly. The final scuffle started in the hallway.

_Poor Simon his books had been knocked from his hands and a small group of boys surrounded him as he tried to pick them up. The leader Ryan was a very large boy of fourteen blessed with unpleasant facial features and not much of a brain, one long eyebrow decorated his forehead and his unkempt brown hair always looked dirty. _

_Ryan bent down and knocked Simon to the floor kicking his books further away. Simon willed himself not to cry as the boys leered down at him. Then quick as a flash out of nowhere. _

"_Hey Count Olaf!" Jared yelled the boys giggled "What the hell are you doing to my brother?"_

_Simon's angel had come, Jared ran with blinding speed towards Ryan who was frozen. _

"_Shit" was all he could muster before Jared threw him against a locker knocking the wind out of him._

_Then the only sound that could be heard was Jared's fist hitting the pillowly girth of this boys stomach. Ryan got one fat hand free and caught Jared on his bottom lip with a jagged ring. Jared grabbed the offensive hand bending the ring finger till it snapped and started driving punches into his face, the horrible cracking sound gave way to screams of terror blood ran from Ryan's nose and hand in a river wetting his clothes. _

_Jared's eyes were wild, Ryan was scared for his life, with no adult around his biggest instinct was survival. He gave up fighting back as he tried to get away failing miserably and landing on the floor Simon had just occupied._

"_Please!" Ryan Screamed_

_Ryan's 'friends' were long gone by now, frightened by the sudden red. Jared was blind with anger, taking out all his accumulated frustrations on whoever happened to get on his bad side. Simon was yelling now telling Jared to stop he was OK. Jared slammed his boot repeatedly into the limp figure on the floor only stopping when Simon caught his eyes._

"_Jared, thats enough!" Simon said grabbing a trembling Jared by the arms and crossed them. He pulled Jared close into his body and away from the scene. Still holding Jared , Simon looked at his mouth and sighed. He wiped the blood away with his fingers and gave his twin a crooked smile. _

"_Thank you... again" _

_Jared still out of breathe and shaken from the fight just buried his head in his brothers shoulder. He would never pull away, his fights often ended with him getting comforted by Simon it was a strange ritual, but somehow fitting._

After news of the massacre spread through the school corridors kids left the twins alone. Leaving them more alienated than ever. Its a wonder, perhaps even a gross mis-judgment that through all of the week long suspension's, detentions and parent-teacher meetings that Jared was not expelled from the school.

Simon liked to think of it as his little miracle, he may have been in worse shape than Jared adversaries with out the fighter by his side. The truth in the matter was their mothers desperate and shameless pleading with the school superintendents to let her son continue. After offering to 'donate' money to the schools depleting alumni fund they agreed to deal with Jared for a final year provided no more infractions, it's funny how almost anything can be bought. To Simon, Jared was his guardian angel and he would hear nothing else of it.

Jared knew tenderness but only shared it with his brother Simon in subtle but beautiful ways. To the world Jared was just another bitter kid. Jared had grown his hair long and shaved the underside, one untidy piece hungover his right eye. He had also started to dye it black. Often sporting stained fingertips and earlobes for the effort. Jared's wardrobe slowly morphed from that of a young boy to a troubled adolescent. A sea of black teeshirts and tanks promoting obscure metal bands found on the Internet who screamed and sang of his pain. Red stitched black bondage pants now hugged his thin frame slung well below his hips, strapped with locks and hanging silver chains. The perfect picture of teenage angst, well before its time.

Their mother said nothing. She had other things on her mind such as her current boyfriend. It's not that she didn't care she was just exhausted mentally and physically, pushed to the braking point. She figured the twins would be safe in the house and any trouble they found excusable. Helen had to work on herself for awhile eventually ignoring Jared's outbursts became second nature. The twins could do whatever they wanted in the confines of the house.

Her continued indifference made Jared's blood boil. He tried lots of things just to provoke her. First small things like stealing her eyeliner and wearing it to school. He'd seen guys on TV wearing it but only wanted his mom's acknowledgment, she looked twice its true but chose to skip the battle. Though Simon told him later that night that the look suited him with unexpected sincerity.

He would hit, kick and punch everything in sight. Walls, doors, the caravan often screaming literally just for some attention, compassion.

One time his tantrum was so violent, so gory that he left crimson stains all over the freshly painted living room. Helen was a mother first of course (at least she told herself), feeding them, driving them to school, signing detention slips. But she was never really there it was like living with a ghost.

_It was late afternoon and for the first time in months Simon was out. Jared was completely and utterly alone. Harsh as it may be if Jared even appeared cross his mother would avoid him. He had a compulsive urge, a need to do something... anything to rouse her._

_He started to yell, and scream obscenities at the top of his lungs._

_Dead air..._

_Invigorated with a rush of adrenaline he began knocking over tables then furniture ripping the cushions from chairs. Helen was an ace doubtlessly upstairs in headphones. She always won this sadistic game, neglecting him until he tired or collapsed. Hoping in time he would exhibit control. Jared walked over to the wall pounding and kicking until he broke through. The force of which gashing his hand but he didn't stop, the pain edged him on._

_Mallory floated down the stairs to see what was happening. _

"_Mom!" she yelled upon inspecting the scene "Jared's doing it again!" and as always there was no response._

"_Your such a little freak" Mallory said departing_

_Jared didn't even look up. The rip had spread now the gray dust of the ruptured wall mixed in it, it hurt like hell. But he didn't stop, he would never stop. He ran his bloody hand along the white walls sniffing hard desperately holding back tears._

_Just then the front door opened and Simon entered. Jared stopped cold, suddenly ashamed and ran upstairs wet hot tears stinging his cheeks, vital fluid running down his fingers and wrist. Simon dropped Tabs on the floor and ran after his brother. _

"_Jared..." Simon whispered. Simon it was always Simon, the only one to ever calm and soothe him. On that night Jared fell into the cosiness of Simon's chest and wept. Simon wrapped his arms around his brother rubbing softly enveloping him in warmth. Simon pulled back and held Jared's wounded hand leading him to the bathroom. Simon took still weeping Jared's damage gently washing then wrapping it. _

"_There you go" Simon smiled tenderly kissing the bandages "All better now?". _

_Jared looked at his brother never thinking himself worthy of so much kindness. Simon never questioned Jared's methods but was always there to catch him, pull him back from the edge of the cliff._

"_Thank you...". Simon put a finger to Jared's lips and tousled his black bangs. _

"_What are brothers for?"_

Currently it was a Friday afternoon, the second in the month to be exact. In a matter of hours the boys would be confined to their room again. This was the day of the month Helen's boyfriend slept over, they committed their indiscretions a few doors down and a floor above (thank goodness for small favors). However Jared could not come in contact with his dads replacement. It wasn't always like this, Helen had tried desperately to get the boys to appreciate or at least accept Nigel.

To the boys he was a monster, a man who even years after the fact had stepped in and ruined their life. Nigel was very tall over six feet, he had dark eyes that looked black in the dim house lighting and black loosely curled hair, only his skin was tan. Italian, their mother had been smitten by his pseudo accent. Jared confronted him once which ended in Nigel assaulting him, a quick slap across the face.

_Jared held completely still, weighing the situation. He was shocked this man was still before him and hadn't been thrown on the street by Helen._

_Suddenly a break through, "How dare you strike my son!" he heard his outraged mother screaming reprimanding Nigel for an act that left an angry red mark on Jared's face. _

_Could it be, had he finally wore her down brought her back to life. Awakened the love he so desired?_

_He began to walk away enjoying the thought when no more than a minute later his mother was giggling! As she and Nigel walked farther away. Neither apologizing for the incident._

_Jared's anger welled up like a geyser, without a word he left the scene and headed down stairs to the kitchen. Grabbing the largest knife he could find he walked single mildly upstairs. Throwing the door to his mothers bedroom open he erupted lunging at Nigel with the blade who put his hand up to protect his face. The steel went clean through and came out an inch from Nigel's cheek. Nigel screamed grabbing his hand grimacing as the object slid out. Helen jumped in front of him seizing the knife from Jared's grip. Jared left then running, only to lock himself up in his room once again surrendering to Simon's graciousness. _

Simon of course had performed no in service to the man, but Helen had started treating the twins as one. So every other Friday night they were confined to their room and the adjoining bathroom. Overtime they learned not to try to sneak out.

Two Fridays in a row after the mishap late in the night their doorknob would turn and rattle violently. They knew it was Nigel and the fear above all else kept them trapped in the room petrified of what this man may be capable of. They told Helen who was so smitten she didn't listen and scolded Jared telling him she might try to break in too if someone had slashed her hand and taken away use of her thumb.

It wasn't so bad really, they had a TV and a video game system. A stereo to drown out any sounds a mother shouldn't be exposing young boys to anyway and even a small hot cold box. Nothing special Helen picked it up out of guilt at a thrift store after Simon complained that they may get thirsty and need to visit the kitchen. It was old and quite retro looking a faded pink with silver logos and handle, it only held about three cans or bottles at a time but it was enough. The boys had decorated it with stickers, various animals and bands, it was really quite a sight.

Simon laid lazily on his stomach flipping through a Zoobook while Jared paced the room.

"This is so much bullshit!"

"Jared, you know you shouldn't swear"

"Well..."

"But you are right" Simon sighed.

"Mom will get better shes just... well adjusting"

"Adjusting for three years? Whatever is up her ass must be pretty deep"

Simon laughed despite himself.

Jared plopped down on his bed, arms sprawled across his stomach head to the ceiling and sighed.

"Soo, what is it tonight? Wanna play video games?"

"No, its not too much fun for me, you always win" Simon noted putting his magazine down and rolling around to sit up.

"How about we just talk?"

Jared turned to face his bother leaning on his elbow and absently tracing the stitching on his black comforter "I don't know Simon, what is there to talk about? I mean in twelve and a half years don't you think we've covered all the bases?"

"Now that you mention it..." Simon smiled "I know something we never talk about and I promise its fun!"

Jared smiled at the amusement in his brothers voice "OK, shoot"

"Promise not to laugh"

Jared gave him a look, the look that made Simon go quaggy with longing.

Simon swallowed and suddenly felt stupid asking "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"What!?" Jared was taken back by the question "Uh... I dunno you"

Simon's cheeks burned red "No... I'm so lame"

"No you're not, you are made of awesome!" Jared chimed. "If anything the girls are lame..."

Simon heard sentiments like it before, but still he beamed from ear to ear.

"I did" Jared continued " But only once... it was with Becky Williams"

"Ugh" Simon made a disgusted face "Bucktooth Becky!?"

Jared tried to regain some dignity "I mean it was no big deal, it was just a dare. It lasted like two seconds tops"

"Blargh!"

Jared hoisted himself up and jumped to his brother's forest themed bed. Upon landing he playfully punched Simon in the arm.

"Well why don't you tell me something embarrassing" Jared said laying back staring at the star covered ceiling again feet dangling from the edge of Simon's bed.

Simon was silent, turned to stone just at the _idea_ of Jared on his bed so close...

"Ok, play hard to get!" Jared knocked his knee against Simon's

"Hmm, have you ever..." He made a pulling gesture with his hand.

"What?" Simon asked incredulous

"You know" he moved his lewd gesture to Simon's face

"Oh my gosh... No!" Simon spat automatically

Jared looked up and stared Simon in the eye challenging him.

Simon sighed he lost all resistance when confronted with those beautiful blue eyes "Well I mean once but, its was totally a mistake... I was in the shower and..."

Jared chuckled as he settled back again, his brother could be ridiculous sometimes "Simon It's OK, its totally a natural process that just happens to feel _amazing_"

"So you..."

"Yes I do" Jared confirmed with a wicked smirk

Simon was silent for a second struck with a image of his brother touching himself in the shower. It was so vivid, too real he could almost feel the hot water running down Jared's body, see his hands rubbing the soap along his stomach and back. Then, Jared's hand slipping down, down, down, to the forbidden place stroking with precision throwing his head back. Simon was lost in fantasy, lips parting slightly with his musings. This was wrong wasn't it? It had to be, to find so much bliss in ones brother. In a secret desire that could never be. Fortunately, It never looked wrong in his head this nor the many other times he had imagined such sweet images.

"You are way too innocent to be my brother" Jared's comment was lost to Simon who was still day dreaming.

Jared had to call his name a couple times before he came back and registered the words.

"Oh, and you are Mr. Experience?" Simon managed

"If the shoe fits"

"Well I bet you'd just love to introduce me to the wonderful world of kissing and wanking?" Simon was joking however, Jared wasn't as he inched closer to his brother.

"Uh... take a joke will you" Simon stammered unwilling to believe the possible fantasy unfolding before him.

"Eh, nothing wrong with a little practice" Jared cooed

"It's something to do anyway, lay back I'll be gentle I promise" he held up a hand mocking a boyscout oath.

Simon couldn't refuse the slow fading image already had his body betraying him. A small tent was slowly pitching itself in his cargo pants which he suddenly wished fit _correctly_. Simon crawled back a bit laying flat across his bed. Jared climbed on top of him sitting uncomfortably close to his arousal.

With every move Jared made the chains on his pants rattled. A final reminder of the outside world, then a symbol of Simon's willing submission, as he let himself drift. Jared was leaning over him now looming, eyes shining he took one hand and pulled Simon's arms above his head no resistance was given. Simon was overwhelmed with the feeling of his brother on top of him, the girth of his weight hitting at the crotch. The wonderment of how Jared managed to be so damn beautiful, so delicious Simon wept in his mind with silent jealousy. Though twins they may have been Simon would argue till death for Jared's exquisiteness.

His unnatural black hair was a striking contrast to his skin. Jared had always been the stronger and most active of the two therefore had acquired slightly broader shoulders and definition. His skin tight band shirt surely made for a girl gladly highlighted these assets. Jared's hair brushed Simon's cheek as he lowered himself to Simon's already parted lips.

The kiss burned with a fire of passion neither expected. Inexperienced, innocent and light but no less intense in the feelings it conjured. Jared scarcely versed in this art was doing a wondrous job driven by the soft moans Simon was releasing. He bit his twins bottom lip lightly then headed down his jaw running butterfly kisses along the bone. Simon still restrained ached to touch his brother. He watched as Jared undid the top three buttons of his polo and headed further south licking and kissing Simon's collar bone.

Simon wriggled his wrists but Jared held fast finally coming up for air. He let go of Simon's hands and locked his gaze. Suddenly Simon felt warm fingers on his stomach, then hot palms pushing up slowly dragging his polo with then. Without warning Jared violently grabbed Simon's polo and ripped it off above his head.

"...so pale, beautiful" Jared breathed then swallowed slowly as Simon timidly caressed his neck.

He ran his hands slowly from Simon's hips to his upper chest. Simon, hands free was otherwise bound, he couldn't think goosebumps sprung from every inch of flesh Jared touched. Alien sounds escaped his lips gasps, moans, little cries of pleasure. Jared loved the power, having no idea how much he held. Jared bent down again now attaching his mouth to the pink nub on Simon's chest. Simon desperate to touch his brother placed his hands in Jared's hair, on his back exploring wildly, he felt dangerous.

Jared bit down then, hard Simon instinctively arched his back. Jared moaned into his chest "..Mmmm" Simon smiled as the vibration went through his body. Jared moved forward to take the other nub captive inadvertently knocking Simon's rock hard invitation. As he licked he rocked against his brother, Simon's eyes fluttered and rolled at the feeling of his brother grinding against him.

Jared sat up once again knocking Simon's arousal hard

"Ngggh!" Simon sighed

Jared put his lips to Simon's ears "Time for part two..."

He smirked as he unlatched Simon's belt and pulled it off with one swift tug. Simon's breath was ragged, his chest was rising and falling at an alarming pace he closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down as Jared worked excruciatingly slowly unlatching his pants.

First the button a hint of brown hair peaked under the pants. Then a hand brushed against his love through the covering followed by the unrolling of the zipper. Jared pulled the two hemispheres apart and tugged the pants down but an inch. Thats it, Simon was certain Jared was trying to kill him! His heart was beating out of his chest, he wanted to beg his twin to _hurry up, get on with it , touch him_. But he was too busy keeping himself from releasing then and there.

Jared was enjoying his exploration, his first discovery the beautiful hollow created by Simon's hipbones that lead the way to his final destination. He couldn't help it he bent down and licked the beautifully creamy white area just above his twins length.

"Oooh my g..." Simon shuddered

As if reading Simon's mind Jared suddenly got impatient and pulled Simon's pants down just above his knees. One more layer, he grasped the protrusion in the white underwear and gave it a little squeeze. Simon squirmed thrusting himself into his brothers hand.

"Patience..."

Jared was good at this _too good_ and the game had just begun. Jared folded the band of the briefs down grueling centimeter by centimeter till it would roll no more. Then taking care to stimulate Simon only with the cloth raised it until he sprung free.

Simon was breathing heavy no hope for control in anticipation of what came next "Do it already!" he cried

A sly smile "As you wish..."

Long thin fingers encircled him. The entire hand sliding down to the base then up again, a thumb carefully teasing the tip that already leaked pleasure. Jared _had _done this before. Simon's member throbbed his whole body shook uncontrollably. My god is this was heaven, Simon could have dropped dead then no regrets. Simon was rubbing and pawing at Jared's thighs through his pants desperate to touch him. He tugged at Jared's chains pulling him forward. Jared fell sideways hand still busy at work head resting on Simon's chest. Simon held Jared close kissing his now moist hair. Jared's own free hand had wondered to his own arousal stroking it gently to appease the roar.

He then slipped that hand under his task to the most sensitive area giving Simon's pouch a little squeeze.

"Fuck" Simon whispered breathless

That was it, he was gone. Simon released for what seemed like the first time in his life into his brothers willing hands with a scream anyone in the house must have heard.

"My god" Jared mused "Thats the first time I've heard you swear"

Simon gave a half smile, still incoherent. Jared wrapped his arm around his twins head engulfing him in his own essence grabbing a handful of hair and smashing his lips to his brothers once more. Less shy this time he thrust his tounge in tasting and exploring Simon's mouth. It tasted like cherry soda, he lingered. Jared opened his eyes to find Simon starting at him. They stayed like that for a moment, Simon gently stroking Jared's face, Jared staring back sweetly. Jared closed his eyes and took a deep breathe taking in his twins scent, he ran his lips gingerly along Simon's face stopping to kiss his nose.

"Well" Jared sat up quite abruptly and looked down at the results of his handiwork.

"Looks like your all sticky, little brother... better clean that up."

He shifted his weight and slowly rose from the bed. Simon sat up transfixed as he walked away and towards their small bathroom pulling off his tee-shirt and dropping it on the way. Jared looked back to Simon who was once again dumbstruck mouth agape, "Well..." he started sensuality dripping in his voice.

"Are you _coming_..."

The double entendre hit Simon like a brick as he sprung from the bed tripping on his own pants to catch up to his brother.

_xxx_

_Did you enjoy it? Tell me! Please take the time to write a review. It keeps me going. Also if you like this pairing please consider writing your own slash tale, as far as I know I'm one of the only people on the Internet indulging in this pairing. _

_Other notes: Yes "quaggy" is a word meaning soft, I found it in a thesaurus and had to throw it in. Jared screaming 'Count Olaf' at Ryan is a throwback to one of my favorite fandoms '**A Series of Unfortunate Events'** where Olaf is described as having one long eyebrow._


End file.
